Untitled
by SuGaHLiPs
Summary: Rogue is caught between a war between the Assasins and the Thieves Guild, while fighting a war of her own. Her mistaken identity and lack of memory is driving everyone around her crazy. Can she overcome this new obstacle, or is she too busy discovering lo
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters they belong to Marvel.

**A/N:** The general idea for this fic I got off a book written by Sandra Hill.

-This story is untitled. I'm still trying to come up with a title that would suit it right. Please, if you have any ideas don't hesitate to let me know. I appreciate any help. Thanks :o)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"No, Ah don't want tah meet him." Rogue told her friend as soon as they entered the elevator of the five star hotel. With luck she'd reach the eleventh floor in a minimum of time, and with a minimum of words from Katherine Pryde.

Kitty and Amara, another student at the Xavier Institute For The Gifted were sharing a room in the tenth floor, while Rogue and Ororo shared one in the Twelfth. She was very glad with the room arrangements made by the weather witch herself. Ororo was the perfect roommate, quiet and very reserved. Just like Rogue.

The perky brunette frowned. "Oh come on, Rogue. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for us. We have a whole night to ourselves _unattended _in the Big Easy. Can't you just like stop being so boring?"

Rogue sighed. "Ah'm not being _boring_ Kitty. This is supposed tah be a convention. We're here with Hank and Ororo tah attend this event. This is a business trip. Not pleasure."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Listen. All I'm saying is that it wouldn't hurt to go out and have some fun. Hank and Ororo are having dinner with Ms. Frost and all the other teachers from the convention. And I've already made plans with those cute guys from the Massachusetts's academy."

"Oh, that's just too bad, because Ah've made plans with this baby right here." She held up her book, which she'd brought with her from New York.

Kitty glanced at the title and crossed her arms over her small chest, sending her friend an incredulous look. "Midnight Hot? Honestly Rogue, that's just pathetic."

Rogue narrowed her eyes dangerously at the shorter teenager, tucking the book back under her arm. "Okay, so Ah am pathetic and boring, so what? Ah don't want tah go tah a stupid blind date, take Amara, or Rahne."

"Amara won't go. You know she's like in love with John, and Rahne, well Roberto would kill me."

"Oh so Ah was yah last choice?" Rogue couldn't help to feel a little hurt.

"No, of course not." The petite brunette shook her head vigorously making her pony tail bounce against her neck before continuing. "It's just that I knew you were just going to like turn me down. Like always."

"Well, Ah'm sorry. But yah know how Ah feel about dating. Besides, What's the whole point?"

"Oh please Rogue not that again. You've been wearing that new version of the Genosha collar that Hank made for you, for like over a month now. That bracelet works wonders and you know it. So, that's not a valid excuse anymore."

Hank gave Rogue the bracelet almost a year ago for Christmas, but she decided not to wear it. She wanted to learn how to control her powers on her own. But after a terrible accident involving Carol Danvers, one of the newest recruits at the mansion, just a month ago, she decided it was best to turn it on when others were around. She always kept the device on, only turning it off when necessary. During some danger room exercises, battles or when she really felt vulnerable. Like at nights, when she was alone in her bed. When sleeping.

"So?" Kitty's high pitch voice brought her out of her daydreaming state.

"So what? Ah already told yah. Ah'm not goin'."

Kitty grabbed Rogue's arm imploringly "Please, this is like our only chance to kick up our heels."

Rogue laughed inwardly, Kitty was so childish sometimes. "How about yah do the kickin' Kit-Kat. Ah'll read."

Kitty rolled her eyes one last time and sighed in defeat. "So, you won't meet my new friends?"

"Not tonight Ah wont." She didn't feel up to it on this particular night. "Ah just want tah take a hot bath, call room service, tuck under the comforter and finish readin' this book."

"I just like can't believe that you're passing on the chance of going out with me and this two totally hot guys, just to sit in your room reading that stupid book. Seriously Rogue, are you even from this planet?"

The elevator stopped on the sixth floor to pick up a couple. "Yes, but Ah doubt that yah are." Rogue whispered as she moved to the corner, she knew she could touch now, but old habits died hard.

Kitty shrugged the comment off and continued with her plea. "You really don't know what you're missing."

The elevator stopped on Kitty's floor and three people got off, "Go." Rogue all but shooed Kitty out. "Have fun. Ah hope yah guys have a great time. Ah'll be perfectly happy alone in mah hotel room. After listening tah all those long-winded speeches Ah could use a little diversion."

Kitty held the door open with her hand. "My point exactly. You like need a diversion, so come with."

It was Rogue's turn to roll her eyes. "Not that type'a diversion."

Kitty shook her head. "You are going to be so bored, and we are going to be having the best time ever!"

Rogue smiled at Kitty's last attempt to convince her. "Yes, write me a note. Don't leave anything out. Ah'll make sure Ah go over it tomorrow mornin'. 'Kay?"

"Sometimes, I just can't get you." Kitty released the door and it closed.

Rogue sighed to herself as she steeped off the elevator on her floor. She knew that Kitty meant well, but she just didn't understand. Katherine found it easy to meet guys and flirt. She on the other hand, was constantly on defense mode specially when confronted with a prospective date, she became tongue-tied and unable to strike up conversations, that's why she never went on dates and tried so hard to build-up her reputation. She had become the 'Untouchable, Unbreakable Ice-queen'—_The Rogue_.

Maybe someday, she mused; she would become somewhat like MariAnne D'Acanto, the heroin in her novel. MariAnne was everything she was not. Beautiful, seductive, mysterious, and brave. She feared nothing. _What a woman!_ She was definitely the exact opposite of Rogue. Or at least what she really was deep down. Of course she was brave when her bracelet was off. Who wouldn't be? With a deadly touch and all of Ms. Marvel's powers including invulnerability and super strength.

With a sigh, Rogue put her card into the slot of her hotel door and slit it down, then turned the latch. She reached for the light switch next to the door and turned it on.

The suite was big, with two twin beds right next to each other, a night table separating them, French-crystal windows adorned the walls from side to side and white drapes hanged loosely on each end. She turned to her bed, the one to the left, she knew Storm would pick the one to the right, since it was closer to the windows.

Rogue looked to the closet on the opposite wall of the room. Inside, her suitcase stood right next to Ororo's, they hadn't even unpacked—it was their first day here, and they'd arrived a bit late. There had only been time to throw their suitcases into the closet before dashing off to the first part of the three days conference about mutant rights.

She stepped out of her shoes and tossed her book on the bed. Then she unbuttoned her black blouse; pulled it out at the waistband of her slender, dark pants and walked to the bathroom.

The water felt cold against her warm skin and her soft auburn hair fell straight against her shoulders, she rubbed her face and smelled the vanilla scented liquid soap; taking in the aroma before rubbing it against her body.

She loved the feeling of the soft scrub against her own flesh and wondered how the touch of a lover would make her feel. She has never felt that tender caress of another human being, of course, since her bracelet she's been hugged, and even some of her closest friends have gone as far as kissing her cheek, but nothing like a real kiss, nothing like a real caress, nothing since… Cody.

The thought of her first love and long time friend brought tears to her emerald eyes, she had cared for him so much, she had really loved the boy, and when he had tried to approach her she'd hurt him. She'd almost killed him. _Poor Cody_, she couldn't help to still feel miserable every time she thought about that first kiss, about that first love that had made a scar on her soul forever.

She finally shook the memory off and rinsed; then, she pushed the curtain aside and reached for her towel. When she re-entered the suite she was surprised to find Ororo holding her book and going through the pages.

"I'm sorry Rogue, I didn't mean to intrude. It's just that when I saw the title… Well…" She couldn't help to giggle as she shrugged "I couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

Rogue walked past her and reached for her bathrobe. "Don't worry 'bout it Storm, Ah understand... It's a really good book."

Storm raised her eyes from the book to stare at the much younger woman. "I can tell for what I've read so far. Which is not more than three or four pages."

Rogue tied the bathrobe about her waist and proceeded to dry her hair using the towel. "I thought yah were supposed tah have dinner with Ms. Frost and Mr. McCoy tonight." Rogue said vaguely without looking at the weather witch.

"Oh, I was." Ororo closed the book and placed it back on top of the bed. "But we received a call from Logan about half an hour ago. He wanted McCoy and Frost to go to New York as soon as possible. There was some trouble with Magneto and they needed them."

"Ah See" said Rogue as she stopped drying her hair to look at the much taller woman. _There goes mah plans tah stay in and relax all by mahself_. She thought. As she faked a smile. "Well. Ah hope everythin' goes well." She put in before walking back into the bathroom after picking out some clothes from her suitcase.

She came out about ten minutes later, wearing black jeans and a purple halter top, under a black long sleeves fisher-net shirt, which, she wore tucked in. She fashioned her hair in a high pony tail, as her short platinum color bangs fell over her forehead, her trademark combat boots and her fingerless biker gloves the only accessories on her, besides her bracelet.

Her make up was heavy as always. The black eye shadow, and dark purple lipstick gave her a much older look.

Storm stared at the young mutant as she re-entered the room. "I didn't know you were going out tonight".

_Ah wasn't._ She thought as she sent Ororo a look "Ah forgot tah tell yah. Ah'm going out with Kitty and some guys from the Massachusetts Academy."

Ororo smiled and put down the Discovery Magazine she was browsing. "Oh yes, I remember Kitty mentioning it to me this afternoon. I'm sorry it's been such a long day."

Rogue nodded before reaching inside her suitcase for her leather jacket. It wasn't cold down here in New Orleans but it was a little chilly tonight. She thought Storm had something to do in the sudden change of weather. She walked toward her bed and picked up her book.

"Ah'll be back in a while. Have a good night, Storm." Said Rogue before closing the door behind her.

She hated lying to Storm or anyone else for that matter, but she really needed, some alone time. She didn't want to be bothered, and wished she could just find some place quiet enough for her to sit down and enjoy her book. She knew that she wouldn't be able to do that around here. The place was crowded with mutants from all over the world that had come down here to assist the convention.

She started to walk, away from the hotel. Looking for a peaceful place. She knew she wouldn't find it around here so she decided to turn on her bracelet and fly off, about five minutes after she took off, she spotted the perfect place. A secluded area, full of tress and a lake. Nobody around to bother her, she descended slowly and looked around.

_Yeap this is the perfect place for a nice and quiet Me-time. _She thought as she sat on a rock close to the lake. She wondered where she was and hoped she wasn't trespassing. The place was illuminated and the grass trimmed._ Oh well,_ she thought. If this was somebody's property it was very unlikely that they were going to be around here at this hour

She dropped her glance to the silver bracelet on her right wrist and looked at it for what if felt like an eternity. She loved the fact that, now, she had the ability to turn on and off her powers as she wished, it was as easy as pressing a button. But she hated the fact that she couldn't do it on her own, without the help of a technical device.

She reached for it and pressed the little button. About 60 seconds later the red light turned green and Rogue felt a draining sensation. She shook the feeling off and taking off her jacket she placed it right next to her. She opened her book and started reading where she'd previously left off.

A ruffling sound made Rogue lift her gaze abruptly from her book. She looked around but saw nothing, she found herself straightening her shoulders. _Weird_. She thought as she looked around once more. She saw nor heard anything else so she reassumed her reading.

"Wut do we have 'ere?"

She visibly jumped at the intrusion. The cool dampness of the night seeped through the stone and into Rogue's body, but any chill she felt vanished the second she turned from the book toward the man who'd come up behind her.

Back at the institute in New York, the name Rogue was synonymous with coolness under fire. Rarely was she taken by surprise. And on those few occasions when she had been, she calmly and efficiently improvised.

But this man was different. She didn't hear him approach, how long had he been there? She quickly composed and tried to keep her cool. "Ah was just reading."

With a slow smile the blond-haired man stepped closer. Tall, she noted. Well over six feet. "Readin'?" The question — or maybe it was his voice, low and slightly hoarse, deep accented with a distinctive Cajun edge— whispered through her. "Y' trespassed int' an Assassin's guild property t' read?"

Rogue swallowed hard_. Did he say Assassin's?_ What kind of trouble did she get herself into now? She slowly reached for her bracelet to turn it on but he quickly grabbed her arms and pulled them away from each other. She whimpered and tried to pull away from his hold.

He laughed and pulled her closer to him. "Pretty femme… Who sent y'?"

Rogue pushed herself away from him enough to look at him straight in the eyes. "Nobody. Ah told ya. Ah was only here because Ah wanted tah read. This seemed like the only quiet place around."

He smiled mischievously. "Quiet?" He asked.

She nodded and tried to push away once more. Her efforts failed, this guy was much bigger and stronger than she was, and that grin on his face suggested he wasn't planning on releasing her any time soon.

Why had she turned the little device off in the first place? _Stupid bracelet_. _Stupid her!_

"Listen, Ah'm sorry, okay? Let me go. It won't happen again. Ah swear." She said but the only response she got from the man was a bigger and wider grin.

Rogue feared for the very first time since her powers had kicked in. She feared for her well-being. Oh! How she wished she'd listened to Logan. How she wished she'd paid more attention to those self-defense classes and didn't depend on her absorption power so much. This man was dangerous, she could see it on his face, and she could see it on his blue eyes.

She tried to kick him but he blocked her with his legs, she was too close to him and he had her arms pinned against his chest. There was really nothing she could do. If she could only turn the bracelet on, if she could just somehow reach that little button. This guy would be out with a single touch. But there was no way, how vulnerable she felt.

He brought her closer to him, their faces only inches apart. "Y' a spy fo' de LeBeau, non?" he whispered against her ear and she felt his right leg dig between her thighs. "I know all 'bout deir plan. Unfortunately fo' dem, dey won't find me. Not 'ere. Not tonight. Mais, Dey'll find y' Chere. At least wut's left o' y'. And hopefully dat'll teach e'm nasty thieves not t' mess wit'de Assasins."

_Oh God this guy was going to really hurt her!_. "Ah don't know wa' yah talkin' about." She said through gritted teeth.

He laughed. Dropping his head backwards and pulling her hair so he could see her straight in the eyes. "It's a shame y' so pretty."

Those were the last words she heard before she felt the blow on the side of her head and then, there was only blackness.

**

* * *

A/N:** This is my first fanfiction so please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters they belong to Marvel. The general idea for this fic I got off a book written by Sandra Hill.

**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO. **

Remy LeBeau was a man on a mission. After what had happened three years ago, he'd promised never to return to his beloved home in the Thieves Guild. That stupid idea to unite the guilds through his marriage to Belladonna Bordeaux had failed and had ended up with Julien, Bella's brother; critically injured and him kicked out of his home. But now, he was back.

About two months ago he'd received a letter from his adoptive father, Jean-Luc LeBeau: Henry, the rightful heir to the Thieves Guild, his one and only brother had been killed. He'd been tortured and then shot in the head execution style by no other than Julien Bordeaux himself. Now, that the war between the Assassins and the Thieves was inevitable he'd decided it was time to return. There was no reason for him to remain in exile. Julien was alive and his brother dead.

Remy had been plotting his attack to the Assassins since his return a couple weeks ago. With the help of the entire guild members there was absolutely no way his plans were going to fail. He unrolled and spread down the map over the rustic oak table and motioned for the crew of men to gather around him.

"'Kay, lets go over dis one more time. We all know dat Julien has been spotted several times at his cousin's estate close t' de lake. Mais, wut we didn't know was dat his hideout was only miles from dere, past de swamp. So dis is wut we'll do… First, we go t'rough de woods, den across de swamp and finally int' deir hideout which should be right 'ere." He said pointing to a little red x on the map.

A communal groan resounded through the room. They'd gone through this map of Julien's hideout a hundred of times already.

"How far is de startin' point from where Julien is stayin'?" Etienne, Remy's cousin and loyal thief guild member asked while taking notes on a small pad.

"'Bout five miles. Dere's a mountainous area around de swamp, which we would have t' go t'rough in order t' get t' Julien's hideout." After reviewing the geography one last time, Remy reminded them "Hommes dis be a very important mission. Our goal 'ere is t' kill or capture Julien and any other assassin dat crosses our path."

"I can't wait t' kill de bastard. I hope I get t' do de honors." Etienne said with disgust.

"We've got t' be extra careful, our informant called me dis mornin' sayin' dat Julien's mistress is stayin' wit' him at his hideout. We don't want t' hurt her, mais, bring her in anyway she might have valuable information."

They all nodded.

"Her name is Madrene. Not sure if she's Cajun or non."

"Do y' have a physical description on dis femme?" One of the men asked dryly.

Remy shook his head. "Just dat she's très belle et jeune."

"Oooh I'd like t' volunteer t' interrogate de belle femme." Lapin, another of Remy's cousins and active guild member said cheerfully.

"Get a life!" Etienne told him.

"In conclusion," Remy told his men. "Be careful and don' forget who we dealin' wit'. Dis is a very important op. Stay alive!"

"Hoo-Yah!" all the other men yelled back at him.

**SHE WOKE UP FACE DOWN ON WHAT IF FELT AND SMELLED LIKE A PILE OF MUD**. She wiped her face with her hand and tried to get up. Huge mistake. Pain hit her like a hammer in the back of the head. She winced and gritted her teeth. For more than five minutes she tried to remember where she was and why she was so sore. Then it hit her, and she smiled to herself in remembrance.

She had never been one to believe in luck, but that was the only way she could describe all that she had escaped. Her capture by that brute sultan, and her many attempts to escape. And now, after two years and five different harems, MariAnne D'Accanto daughter of Ronal the Vicking and noblewoman in Nortist knew, that one day she'd find freedom again. And that day had finally arrived.

She found herself alone, in a secluded area, she couldn't remember where she was, or why she was wearing this strange clothes but she didn't care either, all she wanted to do was find a place to hide and rest the night.

She dragged herself to the skirt of a tree and sat there for about two minutes taking in her surroundings. This looked like a swamp. Trees and mud everywhere. Then she spotted it. About half a mile from where she was sitting was what it looked like a cave. If she could only get up and walk there.

She tried to stand but the pain in her head was too great. She sighed, and took a minute to check out her attire. She was wearing the strangest of clothes, what it looked like a broken fisher's net covered her upper torso and some sort of harness was hugging her breast very tightly. Her bottom and legs were covered by a very tight and long piece of dark cloth that looked like an armor of sorts. And her feet! What was that covering her feet? She touched the material, sleek but hard and very comfortable.

She tried to recall what had happened before she appeared in this swamp, but everything seemed like a puzzle in her mind. She could clearly recall praying though.

__

**Flashback:**

MariAnne found herself on her knees right after feeding the camels, "Dear God… I beg you for your help. Two long years have past and I've suffered. Please deliver me from this captivity."

__

**End Of Flashback**

She looked up at the skies. Stunned she whispered, "Thank you, God." then she remember her mother's words "God works in mysterious ways. Dont question his miracles, accept them."

She shook the memory off and tried to pull herself together. _Where the hell was she_? She knew she couldn't just sit here and wonder she had to get going, even thought she'd seen no one so far, they would come after her eventually. She started to drag herself until she reached the cave, there she settled into the darkened chamber, which was luckily empty of any wild animal, MariAnne laid her head down to rest. She was not back home, not even close, she had to find a way to get back to Nortist. But for the first time in several years she felt save.

A deep sleep overtook her then, and in her dreams she was back home, with her family and in her land.

**THE ENTIRE GROUP OF MEN HAD CROSSED THE SWAMP** without anyone spotting them; Remy looked over each of his men. Satisfied that they were as prepared as they were going to be, he said. "'Kay, let's Go, Move, move, move!"

With those words and a directional signal from Etienne, who had a compass in hand, they moved off silently toward their target zone. They were silent as shadows, barely discernible even to themselves. Not a sound could be heard.

When they'd traveled about half a mile, Remy stopped and put up a halting hand. His men looked at him. "I noticed some movement up dat hill." He said. "I'll go check. Keep movin'." It was probably just an animal but just in case he pulled out a card and kinetically charged it using his mutant power.

"Y' sure y' don't wan' us t' come wit?" Etienne asked.

Remy shook his head; "We go t'rough everything as planned. Y' go ahead and keep 'em movin'. I'll catch up."

Etienne nodded.

When his men where gone and out of sight, Remy spoke softly into his headset. "Any problems?"

"None," someone answered.

"Nothin' here either," Etienne said.

Remy crept up the hill slowly, hidin' behind the bushes. Nothing. But wait. That looks like a cave up there. Into his mike he whispered. "Found a cave, I'm goin' in."

"Be careful," Etienne warned.

Stepping into the dimness of the silent cave, Remy withdrew the charge from the card. He didn't want to alert anyone of his presence, but it was too late. By the time he glanced over his shoulder and saw the figure in the dark with a rock raised high in two arms the creature was already only inches away and had hit him in the back of the head; he fell forward to the ground and lost consciousness.

Remy didn't really know for how long he'd blacked out but when he finally opened his eyes he was lying flat on his stomach, arms stretched on his sides, his card had flew a couple feet away from his reach and the creature that attacked him was still circling him tentatively. He decided to stay still, to closed his eyes to small slits and pretended he was still out of it.

The creature slightly kicked his arms as if to check for signs of life, but he didn't move. Then the nutcase pinched his butt…he remained still. He only caught a glimpse of it before being struck again. It was a woman.

Some wild woman that reeked and could scare the bejesus out anyone in the darkness. He could easily take her down but decided to wait and find out who she was and what she was doing out here hiding in a cave.

"Gambit. Come in Gambit. Are y' okay?" Etienne kept asking into Remy's earphone.

When the woman moved to his legs, he decided to answer his cousin with a very low whisper that could barely be heard. "I'm 'kay."

"Gambit? damn homme y' scared de heck outta me. Y' wan' me t' go dere?"

"No" Remy quickly answered in another whisper. "I'm 'kay. I found somet'in' 'ere. Y' better stay wit' de group and try t' watch out fo' de ot'ers I'll be fine."

"Are you awake?" the woman shrieked and moved back to his head area.

He made a soft groan to cover up. Then went back to silence.

"Damn. I'd best hurry up afore he wakens and tries ta escape." The woman said in a very strange and odd accent.

Remy decided to play it cool and remain quiet. He was determined to find out what was going on.

Rogue started to drag the intruder farther into the cave by his outstretched legs, he was still facing down. She felt exhausted "Holly Mother! He weights more than a bull. Must I be weakened by my escape and lack of food." It took her several minutes to move his body from one end of the cave to another, she kept on huffing and puffing the whole time.

The intruder seemed to be very tall and muscular, but he wasn't wearing any tunics nor furs, instead his entire body was covered by a very weird brown fabric and underneath he wore what it looked like a smooth looking black body armor that fitted his whole body very tightly. His hands were covered with fingerless gloves just like hers

_Oh! I should just kill him now._ She stared at him and wondered if he was one of the sultan's men. Was he sent after her?_ I should turn him over and see if he has any hidden weapons. Nay, I must needs restrain him afore he awakens._ She thought.

She looked around but found nothing to use as straps, so she decided to take off her top, why did she need a fisher's net anyway? She thought while ripping it in half. Wrenching the intruder's arms behind his back she bounded his wrists tightly and then she did the same for his ankles. Then she rolled him over with her foot.

His eyes were still closed, his auburn hair falling over his forehead. He was a looker she thought and immediately regretted it. What was that appendage coming out of his ear? Just then his eyes shot open, which made his appearance even more bizarre. They were black where they should be white and ruby red was the color of his iris.

"Eeeek!" she screamed and jumped back. It was a monster! The devil himself!

He tried to lurch upward but soon realized that he was restrained hand and foot. He fell back to the ground and looked up at her. He seemed just as surprised and repulsed at her appearance as she was at his. "Mon Dieu… Who are y'?"

"Nay, I'm not Mon Dieu" she said very slowly and took another step back.

"Mon… Wut?"

"I…Am…Not…Mon…Dieu," she took a deep breath and practically spelt out her statement.

"Hell. I know y' not Dieu. Who are y'?"

"MariAnne" she said before she could hold her tongue.

"Madrene?" he repeated mishearing her. His eyes went wide with wonder.

"Yea, that's my name. Madrene" she lied _What an idiot_. She thought

"What is _your_ name?" she asked him.

He hesitated at first but then he disclosed and waited for an attack. "Remy LeBeau."

She stared at him for a couple seconds then sent him a disgusted look. "A Frenchman! I should have known."

He thought about correcting her but thought best of it."Wut's wrong wit' Frenchmen?" he asked as he sat up resting against the cave wall his long legs outstretched.

"Hah! Sneaky thieves. That's what they are! Always stealing cattle and such."

He shook his head as if to clear it. He couldn't believe what this nutcase was saying. "Are y' de one who knocked me out?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"I had to attack you afore you attacked me."

"Wut makes y' t'ink I was gon' attack y'?" he asked intrigued.

Now that was a very stupid question. "Why else would you be here. In this cave?"

He looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Let me go" he ordered.

"Are you demented? Nay, I will not let you go, in fact I think I'm going to kill you."

He arched his eyebrows. "Wut's stoppin' y'?"

"You ask too many questions." She replied in a hurry. "Don't you fear death?"

He thought about her question for a moment. "I'm not afraid t' die if dats wut yo' askin'…Mais, I don' want t' die."

A logical answer she decided.

"Yo' English sounds…odd." He stated.

"Nay, Your English sounds odd." She remarked.

He sniffed several times, then looked pointedly at her. "Wuts dats smell?"

Her face heated with embarrassment. "Well you would smell too if you would be swimming in a swamp for several hours, and would have been crawling on the dirt and mud in this heat."

He stared at her for several seconds in silence.

"Were you sent by Jamal?" she asked intrigued.

He frowned in confusion and just then she heard talking and a buzzing sound coming from his ear/mouth appendage. She decided he really wasn't human then. "Are you a bug?"

He looked at her for several seconds not saying a word. Then he realized her question was serious. "No. I'm not a bug." He replied trying not to laugh.

"This is ridiculous" she said and shook her head.

"No more ridiculous den y' askin' Remy if he be a bug."

She huffed in disgust. "You buzz like a bee. You have a buglike appendage sticking out of your ear. You're eyes are strange. And you are ugly like a bug."

"Are y' fo' real?"

"What? You think you're dreaming me? Me thinks you might be an idiot" she said and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Wut?… Listen femme, dere's only one idiot 'ere and it's not Remy." He exhaled and silently counted until ten. "How long have you been living in this cozy cave?"

"Not long." She answered.

"Are y' alone."

"Dost see anyone else?"

He greeted his teeth at her sarcasm. "Why are y' 'ere?"

"I'm running away." Now, why did she tell him that? Why is she telling him anything?

"From whom?"

"That barbaric man, that murderous brute who calls himself my master."

"Really? So yo' not with him by choice?"

"Of course not. Do I look like a harem houri?"

"Not like any other whore Remy's ever seen before" he said in a not complimentary way.

"I don't appreciate your insult." She said placing a hand on her hips.

"Wut' insult?"

"You calling me a whore!"

"Hey, y' were de one dat mentioned a whore in de first place."

"You halfbrain! I said houri not whore!"

He grinned widely. "So, why would anyone wan' t' make y' into a harem femme?"

The Pig! Apparently he'd known what a houri was all along.

"Pfft! Four men tried these past two years. But none succeeded. I have powers you see?" She said in a threatening way.

Remy's eyes went wide. _So she's a mutant as well_. "Oui? Wut be yo' power. Can y' read mon mind?" he was trying to be funny she knew.

_Maybeifyou hadone!_ She thought to say but didn't "I can make a man's part, wilt just by wiggling my fingers"

Remy stared at her for a goodfourty seconds then erupted in laughter. "I must tell y'. Dis be de most incredible conversation I've ever had wit' a femme." He then paused and took a deep breath. "So, let me get dis straight. Yo' escaped from yo' _master?..._ who tried to make y' into a houri… as a matter in fact yo've escaped from more than one—,"

"Four"

"Stop interruptin'."

She stared at him with deadly eyes and just then she heard laughter coming out of his appendage.

"How did y' escape?"

"It's a long story"

"It doesn' seem like I'm goin' anywhere soon?"

"I'm a noblewoman in my own land."

He drooped his jaw in astonishment. How crazy was this woman?

"Where y' from?"

She thought for a long moment and then said. "Nortist"

"Y' from de Northeast? Wut part? New Jersey, Pennsylvania, New York?"

She looked at him as if he'd just shot somebody, and then she heard more noise coming out of his appendage.

She didn't want to give him much information about her true identity. Best if he believes she's someone else, from the New land of York. "Yeah. That's my homeland." She lied.

Remy took one last look at the screwball in from of him, then turned his attention to his headset. "Etienne, Do y' hear me?"

"Damn Remy wutsgoin' ondere?"

"Where are y'?" asked Remy ignoring Etienne's question.

"We're set up about 50 feet from de target. Mais, we haven't seen any activity nor movement yet. I doubt deir still 'ere. Do y' wan' us t' come get y'."

"In a while. Fo' now, just hold dat position."

"Are y' sure yo' not in trouble?"

"I'm in a lil' bit o' trouble."

"A little bit?" Madrene exclaimed from across the cave. "You're in big trouble, I can assure you of that."

"Wut's goin' on?" Etienne asked.

"I'm still in the cave, and I've found a friend 'ere."

"A friend? Are you referring to me? I'm not even close to being your friend," Madrene huffed.

"I t'ink I better go over dere and get y' out o' dat cave." Etienne said.

"No, it's 'kay mon ami. I assure y'... Dis I can handle."

"You'd better not be planning on handling me. Dare touch me and I'll chop off one of your body parts and feed it to a wild animal." Her voice was serious_. Blood thirsty witch, no doubt her and Julien were lovers. _

"Why are you talking to yourself, are you dumb or demented?"

"Who is that looney?" Etienne inquired.

"Get dis, she might just be our big rat's cheese. And she's from New York."

"Are y' serious?"

"Me thinks Ishould warn you that I'm closer to killing you now." She said in a deep threatening voice.

"Is she as pretty as your informant said she was?"

He looked over at the glaring woman, she was tall, probably 5'8. He wasn't sure of the length of her hair since it was tied in a very messy pony tail. Her hair seemed dark, although it was full of mud and three leaves, her bangs seemed lighter than the rest of her hair, he wasn't sure what exact color they were.

The dirt in her face and in her entire body was too much for him to be able to appreciate anything about this girl. All he could see was her beautiful curves but that alone didn't make this woman appealing enough for him to consider her to be part of any harem. Her eyes were pretty though, emerald green. And her mouth. Holy shit! Angelina Jolie had nothing on her. But even with those eyes and that mouth, she was not a babe in any means.

He laughed out loud before speaking into his headphone. "Belle is not the word I'd use to describe her."

"If you're talking to yourself about me. Stop it! Or I'll just put a gag on you." she ordered.

"Merde! Did she just say she was going t' put a gag on y'? How can she do dat?"

"She has me tied up. She knocked me out with a rock den tied me at my ankles and at my wrists." He said rather amused.

Etienne laughed. He knew Remy could've just ripped the thing off or simple blow them up. If he was tied up it was because he was enjoying it.

"Y' goin' t' get some action tonight aren't y'?"

"I don' t'ink Sex is on dis femme's mind."

Madrene's mouth dropped open. "You can be certain of that. Remember what I said about my power." She said and waved her fingers at his crotch.

"This is not fare. We have to be out here and you get to have all the fun."

"This is no fun at all. Believe me, she says she's been kicked out of four harems."

"Harems?" Etienne sputtered.

"Oui, she says she has a talent for turning hard-ons into wet noodles."

"Wut?" Etienne asked confused.

Remy glanced over at Madrene who was moving fast toward the exit of the cave. He didn't want her to leave without him getting some more information about the Assassins.

"Gotta go," Remy said hurriedly. "Tell de others t' hold deir positions, if Julien is really dere. He'll make a move."

"Got it. Out."

"So, Chere." He drawled out then, causing her to stop on her tracks and without much effort broke free of his restrains.

She turned and saw him get up and with every step he took forward she took a step back. Once she was out of the cave she took off like a deer. He threw himself in the air and caught her ankles they both went down with a thud, faces in the dirt.

Then he turned her over onto her back and lay on top of her. His eyes were hard. And he looked very angry.

"Get your damn body off'a me, you stinky animal."

"I don' t'ink so." Remy said laughing, despite his anger. "And who are y' t' talk 'bout stinkin' animals. Yo' hair is full wit' mud and grease, yo' face is grimy, and y' stink worst den a skunk."

The woman bucked up against him with uncommon strength, but she wasn't able to move him off of her. He was impressed and just a tiny bit aroused. How pathetic was that?

She made a disgusted sound of distress, having noticed his arousal. "You wont take me, you brute! I wont let you."

He was offended by her statement. "Remy's not a rapist."

She made an Oh-really? Gesture.

"I'm not a brute, as a matter o' fact…I'm de prince o' t'ieves." Usually women were very impressed to find out he was the famous Diable Blanc. Remy LeBeau, The Prince Of Thieves. Not this woman.

She stared at him in surprise . "You're a prince? Of what land?"

Remy stared at her for a moment. "None, I'm de prince o' thieves."

She erupted in laughter. "A prince without lands? Ha ha ha."

He sighed. "Listen, lets make a deal. I'll get off y', mais, promise me. Y' wont try t' run away."

"Why not?"

"'Cuz I'll catch y'."

Rogue dropped her gaze down to the bulk on his pants. "Stop poking me with your…Poker!"

He grinned. "Sorry about dat."

"Make it stop!"

"Dere isn't any man alive who could talk down a hard-on…when he's lyin' on top o' a soft body."

"Get offa me you pig. You're as heavy as a bull."

He laughed.

"Damn you to hell." She swore and turned her head sideways. There he spotted a cut, right between her temple and hairline. It looked deep and was covered with dry blood and mud, it will get infected if she didn't get that cleaned up soon.

"Wut happened t' y'? how did y' get dat cut on yo' temple?"

She didn't answer. She didn't know the answer.

_That son of a bitch._ He thought "Did Julien do dat t' y'?"

She frowned. "I know no Julien."

Remy huffed. "Wutever y' say, Chere." Even now she protects the bastard. Was she in love or did she just fear him?

They stared into each other eyes for a couple seconds, until she turned her face away. "Were you able to escape my ties from the beginning?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Oui."

"Much as I try to be a leader to my people in Nortist, I'm not a warrior. I must learn to do better for when I return." She exhaled with disgust.

Remy had no idea what she was talking about.

"Are you going to gett offa me or not?" she asked changing the subject.

He stared. "Promise me y' wont try t' run away."

She didn't respond.

"Listen, don' y' t'ink dat if I wanted t' hurt y' I would've done it by now?"

She thought about it for a minute then sighed. "Okay. I Promise."

A couple minutes after, back in the cave. They were sitting down across from one another resting their backs on the wall. "I'm going to close my eyes for a moment…are you going to ravish me while I sleep?"

He laughed. "No."

"Do you promise?"

He stared. "I promise."

"Good." She said and fell into an instant deep sleep. She must have been exhausted. Probably hadn't slept at all, hiding out here, worried about being caught.

Remy sat back and just studied her. She was a mess. Dirty, bruised, disheveled. There was nothing attractive about her. And yet…

Remy's heart squeezed and he felt breathless just looking at her. What did it mean?

Shaking his head to clear it, he stood and prepared to leave, he was here on a mission and that couldn't wait. Not even for a woman who might very well be the lover of his brother's killer.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry if it seems confusing. I promise I will explain things as the story develops.

I still haven't been able to come up with a title, do you guys have any ideas? If you're reading this, Please review… Let me know if I should even continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters they belong to Marvel.

**CHAPTER THREE **

Remy couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving the woman behind. He knew she was weak and hurt, but he also knew he shouldn't care. He should head out and ignore this meeting with the nutcase ever happened.

He half turned his face to look back at the sleeping woman. She was a wreck, but it was the deep cut and bruises on her temple what made him sigh in surrender. _No femme should be mistreated_. _Unless she's a cold blooded murderer. An Assassin. _His brain told him. He closed his eyes tightly at his confusion_. Mais, deres no proof yet._ His consciousness told him Yeah! A thief with a conscience? How odd was this?

"Gambit, can y' hear me?" the much recognized voice brought him out of his dilemma.

"Oui, I'm on my way out. Everyt'ing okay?"

"Don' bother homme. De assassins left. We've searched every corner of dis stinky swamp and still no signs of 'em." Etienne said into his comm.

"Merde! Dey got away!"

"Wanna know wa' I t'ink?"

"Oui" He answered without hesitation.

"Yo' informant tipped 'em off. How else would dey have known we were commin?"

Remy cursed under his breath. "I'll take care o' it. Tell de others t' meet me 'ere as soon as possible."

"In de cave?"

"Oui"

"How 'bout da femme?"

"She's okay. I'll take care o' her too."

"Bet y' will, lover boy."

"Y' have five minutes t' get 'ere."

"Okay, Okay!" Etienne said with laughter in his voice then he cut off the communication.

**AN HOUR LATER MARIANNE AWOKE**, it took her several moments to recall where she was. It was dark and her entire body was sore. She turned on her side and immediately noticed that the oaf was gone. _Good, _But she missed his presence. _How odd!_

She was still tired, it seemed like years since she last slept peacefully. Two years to be precise. But she didn't dare go back to sleep, she knew Jamal and his men were close and that it wouldn't take them long to track her down. She had a long way to Jorvik. There she would take a ship back to her homeland.

**STANDING A COUPLE FEET AWAY FROM THE ENTRANCE OF THE CAVE**, Remy and his men discussed what was going to happen now that they've alerted the Assaisins of their plans to take out Julien.

Remy sighed, and continued with his speech. "I'll find out wuts goin' on. And if indeed mon informant is a traitor and went t' Julien behind mon back, I'll make him regret it."

"Yeah? Well don' y' t'ink it's a lil' bit too late fo' dat Rems. I mean, De Assassins are pro'bly already plotin' somet'in' against us and our families, right now." Put in a very worried Lapin.

Remy brushed a hand past his hair. He knew his cousin was right. But they knew the risks when they accepted his preposition for this plan.

"Let's not worry 'bout Julien right now. We have a very important piece t' our favor."

"Oh yeah. Wut?" asked one of the men crossing his arms over his chest.

Etienne sent Remy a knowing look and Remy nodded.

"Remy found Julien's mistress. If we take 'er in, we can get all the info we want from her. We can very easily find out wut Julien is plannin' to do next."

"Pssst. I really doubt the femme would like t' help us thieves, if she's indeed one o' de Assassins, she'll rather die dan tell us anythin'." Lapin commented before squatting down, holding a rifle between his knees.

It was Remy's turn to speak. "She says she was bein' held agaisnt her will. She looks like hell; I t'ink she's tellin' de truth. When I found her she thought I was one of Julien's men and dat he had sent me after her."

"Y' t'ink she'll come wit' us willingly?" one of the men asked.

"Maybe, Maybe not, we'll pro'bly have t' make a deal."

"A deal? Wa' type o' a deal?" Lapin asked.

"Why don' we go in and find out." Suggested Remy as he walked towards the cave but he stopped right before its entrance. "No firin'. Not matter wut she does or says."

He then asked one of the men for a flashlight, he didn't want to light up a card and actually blow something up. That would scare her off. Specially if she hadn't already notice he was a mutant, which he doubted. His eyes pretty much screamed the fact.

Turning on the pocket flashlight, he entered the cave. And as soon as he entered he was attacked by some whirling dervish. She threw herself at him punching him about the chest and head as he lifted her by the waist so that her feet dangled off the floor. He lowered his hands to get a better grip.

"Chere, Y' better stop squirmin' and scratchin'. Otherwise yo' gon' t' be givin' ma' fellow friends de wrong idea 'bout dis situation."

She drew her head back from where she had been attempting to bite his shoulder and yelped. "Eeeek!" on seeing the group of men at the entrance of the cave. They were all staring at them both. Some were grinnin', some were gawking. She jumped off him and glared at him. "Get away from me you lackwit."

"Can we come in now? Or is dis a private party?" asked Etienne.

All men were pulling off their hoods, and taking off their weapons as they walked in. Still grinning.

"You… You are a despicable beast! That's what you are!" she said punching him in the arm.

"Wut did Remy do now?"

"Bringing in all of your bug-friends here."

"Hey its not yo' cave."

"I was here first!"

"So this is her, huh?" Etienne remarked. To Madrene he said. "Its always nice t' meet a belle femme."

Someone made a snorting sound at his belle femme observation.

"I'm Etienne, but y' can call me prettyboy, everyone else does."

It was Madrene who snorted now.

Etienne extended a hand to shake with her but she backed away, Remy took her by her arm and pulled her forward.

"Dis is Madrene." He said, looking at his friends. "Madrene, dis are some o' de thieves guild members I was tellin' y' 'bout."

She rolled her eyes and muttered something he couldn't quite understand.

One by one he pointed out and introduced them. They all nodded at her.

Lapin said something to her in French but she just turned around, her back to them and walked a short distance into the back of the cave. There she plopped down to a sitting position.

"Wuts with de B.O? Phhew!" One of the men said.

"She sure is a mess, poor t'ing." Etienne said.

Remy rolled his eyes at his comment. "Poor t'ing? The Looney has tried t' kill me twice!"

"Oui, none o' which y've tried t' fight 'er off, if I may point out." Etienne said sarcastically.

"Okay 'nough chit chat. I t'ink we have more serious business t' discuss." One of the men said.

They all nodded at that. "Why don' y' go over dere and try t' make a deal wit' de femme Rems. Since she seems t' like y' best." Said Lapin.

They all laughed at that. Remy just rolled his eyes.

Remy walked back to their "prisoner" "Y' 'kay, chere?" he said standing up straight, right next to her.

She looked up at him and said, clear as a bell. "Kiss my arse you oaf!"

"Okaaay!" he said, then got up and walked back to the guys.

"Shot down, eh lover boy?" asked Etienne.

"She couldn't have done better wit' a gun." he responded with a laugh. "Can I have a tissue?"

Despite his joke , Remy did feel something for the woman. And he wasn't sure what it was. There was a strange connection between them.

"Wut y' gon' do Rems. Y' have t' talk t' de femme. Convince her t' come back wit' us."

**MANY MINUTES HAD PASSED AND MARIANNE WAS** still sitting down at the end of the cave. Truly disgusted with herself.

"Why y' scowlin'?" Remy said, slipping down to the ground to sit beside her.

She looked him up and down. "I always do!"

"Remy noticed."

"Oaf!"

"Mais, y' look particularly annoyed now. Is it because y' failed t' kill Remy?"

"Nay," she said with a sigh. "If I had really wanted ta kill you, I would have used a rock again…and ambushed you from a hidden spot outside the cave. I have not trained to be a soldier for naught. Some skills I do have." She could tell her words surprised him. "Little did I know y' were going to bring a herd of your bug-soldier friends here." She said shrugging.

"We be thieves not soldiers." He corrected her.

"But you are bugs, eh?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You had to bring all those men here didn't you? I could've easily handled you, but that many men? I'm not that good a she-warrior." She folded her arms over her chest with disgust. "And all of them caring those clubs!"

He looked at the men. What clubs was she talking about? "Clubs? Wut do Y' mean?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed at their weapons.

He laughed. "Y' sure talk funny."

She stared at him and said nothing.

"Y' know. Mon friends and I would like y' t' come home wit' us." He said without thinking.

She shot her face upwards and stared at him.

He met her emerald eyes with his demon like ones and struggled to speak. "I know it sounds weird, mais its now wut' y' t'ink. I'd like t' make y' a deal."

She jumped to her feet and placed her hands on her hips with disgust. "You oaf!... I told you. I'll rather die than sleep with you or any of your troll friends."

He stared at her angry face for a couple of seconds and then erupted in laughter. "Don't deny somet'ing until it's offered t' y' chere." He said with amusement in his eyes. " I'm not interested in sleepin' wit' y'. And I highly doubt dat any o' mon friends are."

She dropped her glance to her shoes. How could she think he was offering to share his bed with her? Dirty and ugly as she must look. She quickly composed herself before continuing. "What did you mean then?"

"We would like some information on yo'…master. De homme yo' tryin' t' run away from is a killer, an assassin. He killed mon brother and several other friends of mine. Today we were on a mission t' capture him, mais, he escaped. I believe y' can help us just by givin' us some information. We'd like y' t' come back home wit' us so dat we can discuss dis and plan our next move."

She thought about it for a minute. "What do I get in return if I decide to tell you what I know?"

He smiled. "Wut d' y' wan', Chere?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, dropped her glance to the floor for a good forty seconds or so, then, she raised her eyes to meet his as they sparkled with hope. "Take me back to my homeland."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I would like to thank everyone that has taken the time to drop me a line and review. I really appreciate that. I really love to hear what you guys think, and I'm definitely happy to know that you guys are enjoying this fic. I know that must of you are really confused. I cant blame you, I know this is sort of a very difficult fic to follow. I guess I haven't been expressing my ideas as clearly as I thought I was. But please understand that this is my first fic, therefore I have no experience whatsoever on this matter. I would like to ask for your patience. Hopefully I'll be able to express myself more clearly on the chapters to come.

I still haven't been able to come up with a title. I ask for your help. Any assistance would be greatly appreciated.

Thank you once more for your wonderful reviews and please don't forget to drop me a line to let me know what you thought of this short chapter :o)


End file.
